Sachiko Ever After
by akachiis
Summary: It's graduation day. The E class is finally moving on with their lives. But a certain group made a promise to stay friends forever. 「Do you know the Sachiko Ever After charm?」 This is Corpse Party crossover AU
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello! Akari is back with another fanfiction again. Please note that I will not update often. Thanks for reading!**

Today is graduation day. It feels like a dream. Up until yesterday, koro sensei is still alive.

Up until yesterday... everything seems fine.

And now, they need to say good bye. They need to continue on living.

After the ceremony, Class E were taken to discuss the price of killing Koro sensei. At first they are blinded with the large ammount of money.

Before they decided to take some of it for their studies tuition. And the rest of it? They gave it to the charity

Kayano Kaede looks at the window of the building with a heavy sigh. Just a little bit...

Just a little bit, she had to say good bye to all of them.

Just when she is going to turn her back and go home, Kanzaki approaches with the rest of her friends.

"Kayano-san, do you have a time?"

A smile.

"Eh? Sure, what's going on?"

She looks at her other friends, and then to Nagisa. The blunette gave a smile.

"What is it, Kanzaki san? You know, you're keeping us curious for so long." Karma puts his arms at the back of his head.

Kanzaki chuckles softly.

"This is a charm that I have found online." She smiles, looking at Kayano and Okuda. " If we do this charm, then we wont be separable forever."

Karma is the first one who cracked a laugh.

"You believed such a thing exists?"

"Whether I believe it or not, it wont harm us to try it right?"

Nagisa and Sugino exchange looks.

"Anyone in favor?"

Kayano chuckles. "It's just a silly charm, i say let's do it."

"M-Me too!" Okuda nodded.

Nagisa smiles. " It wont hurt to try it once."

Sugino scratches his cheeks. "If Kanzaki san in, I'm in too!"

Karma sighs. "Dont blame me if it doesnt work."

A shrug.

Kanzaki takes out a female shaped paper from her pocket.

 ** _"Do you know the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm?"_**


	2. Chapter 1

The first thing that occurs on Nagisa's mind upon waking up is a massive headache that he suffers now.

"Ughh..."

The blunette shakes his head, coughing a bit as he adjusts his blue eyes to his surroundings.

An old school building?

Good thing that he is in one piece. A soft sigh can be heard from his lips. Just what the hell happened?

This is obviously not in Class E . Definitely not in the main building either.

Standing up, he spots a greenette smaller girl lying down on the floor. So, he's not alone, but Kayano is dragged as well.

Nagisa immdiately goes to Kayano's side, getting hold of her shoulders.

"Kayano! Hey, are you okay?!" He tries to wake kayano up by gently hitting on her cheeks.

"Wake up, kayano!"

"Uhhh..." a groan can be heard from her mouth as Kayano opens her eyes. "Nagisa?"

She is still half counscious.

Nagisa sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness, you're okay." He helps kayano to lay against the wall. It takes Kayano exactly ten minutes to be aware of their situation.

Kayano widened her eyes, taking a glance to nagisa.

"Nagisa... what happened?"

Her memories is still hazy.

"We ... fell."

He points to the ceiling.

Nagisa himself is still trying to remember what happened to them. If he 's not wrong, they are trying to make a ritual for a charm.

A charm-?

That's right, a charm for making them friends forever.

Kanzaki pulls out a girl shaped paper, and then?

' Pull the paper at the same time, while chanting 【Sachiko-san, we beg of you】'

"Sachiko-san?"

Nagisa glance to Kayano.

"That's right...! We did the Sachiko ever after charm!" Kayano exclaimed. "I wonder if this is the result... i wonder if we failed?"

" _ **Hahahaha**_!"

Kayano gulped.

"Did you hear something?" Kayano tilted her head to the direction of the voice.

Nagisa is trying to convince himself that he's just hearing things.

"Eh? Not really."

Yes, definitely just his imagination.

 _ **Giggle. Giggle.**_

"Am I just your imagination?"

 _ **Giggle. Giggle.**_ There it goes again.

Kayano, who is looking directly to the pale junior high school girl who is right beside of Nagisa.

" _ **Kikkk... kikk... kikkk...**_ that's kinda mean don't you think, _**onii-san**_?"

A shiver directly to his spine.

 **"W-WHOAAA!"**

He immediately goes to Kayano's side, and faced the pale looking spirit.

" ** _Fufufufu._** It looks like a large amount of people are coming to this school again. We are going to have a parrrrtyyyyy!"

The spirit flew directly through Nagisa's body.

Eh?

What just happened?

What the hell?

Nagisa can feel his whole body is shivering. His teeth couldnt stop chattering. The blunette boy hugs himself to calm himself down.

" looks like this place is abandoned." Karma takes a look of a few corpse on the floor. He rolled up his sleeves, looking directly to the window.

It's raining.

It's cold

Not to mention the electricity suddenly goes off. What a way to make a lowsy horror film.

"This one is fresh.."

Okuda takes a look of the corpse who is still bleeding.

"Just a few hours before."

She then takes a look on Karma again. Surprisingly she is calm. And she didnt freaked out too much.

Which is a good thing.

He needed Okuda to be calm.

"Heeeh, what's the cause?" He kneels down, taking a closer look of the corpse. Checking the neck, Okuda is certain that he got stabbed on the neck.

And the cause of death?

"Blood lost.."

She looks down.

How can they got stuck in a place like this? And the last thing she remembers is them doing the sachiko ever after charm.

She wanted to go home.

She wanted to see her parents.

She doesnt want to die.

"We'll find a way to go home." Karma tries to calm Okuda down. " I'm sure of it "

 _ **「**_ _ **You will never find a way home...**_ _ **」**_

A voice.

"W-What?"

Okuda clears her throat, exchanging her look to Karma. "Did you say something, Karma kun?"

Silence.

 ** _「_** ** _You will never find it..._** ** _」_**

 ** _「_** ** _TRAPPED!_** ** _」_**

 ** _「_** ** _JUST LIKE US! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!_** ** _」_**

 ** _「_** ** _TRAPPED! TRAPPED! THERE'S NO ESCAPE!_** ** _」_**

The reddette lets out a mocking chuckle. "Aren't you a bit rude?" He clicked his tongue. " why aren't you talking behind our backs～?"

This is bad.

 ** _「_** ** _I WOULD FACE YOU LOT I N!_** ** _」_**

 ** _「_** ** _BUT LOOK AT ME!_** ** _」_**

 ** _「_** ** _WHERE IS M D?! GIVE BACK MY HEAD! MY HEAD!_** ** _」_**

"Stop throwing tantrums, it's noisy." Karma rolls his eyes in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"K-Karma kun!"

Okuda decided to face the headless teenager. It was weird talking to the neck.

"Please tell us! How can we escape?"

 ** _「_** ** _Khekhekhekhe!_** ** _」_**

 ** _「_** ** _KHE KHE KHE KHE KIKIKIKIKIK!_** ** _」_**

The spirit grabs Okuda's hand.

The braided girl gulped.

 _ **「**_ _ **FUCK YOU!DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO TELL YOU ANYTHING?! HA! YOU CANT ESCAPE!**_ _ **」**_

He leans towards Okuda, blood dripping on her shoulders.

"Mmh uh... "

Karma gritted his teeth.

"Let her go!"

 ** _「_** ** _MR GRUMPY IS WORRIED FOR HIS LITTLE GIRLFRIEND! HAHAAHAHAHHAAHAH!_** ** _」_**

 ** _「_** ** _It's your FAULT if she gets killed. KEHKEHKEHKEH!_** ** _」_**

Karma gives the spirit a stare. A deadly one.

"Stop it! Both of you! " okuda sighs. " If we get your head back. Will you help us?"

"Please."

He pauses for a moment.

 _ **「**_ _ **YOU WILL NEVER FIND MY HEAD!**_ _ **」**_

Another scream.

 _ **「**_ _ **YOU WILL LOSE YOUR MINDS BEFORE YOU FOUND MY HEAD!**_ _ **」**_

And just like that he vanishes.


End file.
